PROJECT SUMMARY Advancement of technology significantly reduces the price of obtaining whole genome sequencing (WGS) data and makes personalized genome analysis more affordable. The increasing availability of human genomic data is accompanied with increasing privacy concerns that inappropriate leakage of information might put sensitive personal information at risk. In this project, we aim at promoting the development of novel protection methods to deal with the emerging privacy challenges in human genomic research. We will organize competitions and workshops to bridge the gap between biomedical informatics and computer privacy/security communities. We are planning to collocate our events with the AMIA Annual Symposium and increase the visibility of novel privacy technologies to their potential adopters.